The days to come
by DramaDork1823
Summary: The Joker tricks Batman into a short but passionate meeting. What will happen when the Joker starts having these dreams, riddle's to solve the day after this little encounter? Finally what will happen when the Joker has to make the decision of his life?
1. Chapter 1

What should I do know to get Batsy out? Should I murder an innocent child? No, not fun enough. I laugh. I know exactly what I'm about to do.

__

"So you've come? I knew bringing her here would get you to come out." He growls at my comment. "Don't worry your little squeeze will be fine and long as you come with me. Well if you don't the girl dies." I start to laugh hysterically. I see the Batman cringe.

"I'll go with you just let the girl go!" He shouted in his raspy voice.

"Now. Now. We don't want to rush thing now do we. I want you to beg."

"I won't beg for you, you scum!"

"Now. Now. That attitude won't have this move any faster."

"Please give me the girl before I kill you!"

"Now what was that first word again? Say it one more time in a better tone of voice."

"Please."

"No good enough. Say it in a nicer tone, oh and add these word to it, '-let her go. I want to come with you.'" Batsy grumble in response. "Say it or your tease dies."

"P-Please let her go. I want to go with you." He said quietly.

"Ah ah ah. I can't here you."

"Please let her go. I want to come with you."

"Very good." I let the girl go. "Now come, I have something to show you" I start walking. He says something to his tease and then he follows me. "Now you better no try anything. I have guards all around watching."

"I would think that you didn't have guards and that you would want to face me alone."

"Oh. Don't worry where were going we'll be totally alone." I smiled. Batsy and I all alone. The thing I could do to him. I stopped suddenly.

"Are we there?"

"No."

"Then why are we stopped?" I put up a finger for him to be quiet. I take out a knife and throw it at an invisible character on one of the balconies near us.

"Good, that's taken care of.'

"What was that all about?"

"A bad clown." I said simple and started walking again. "Ah here we are." I walked into an abandoned building which I decorated just for this event.

"A bedroom?" He asks out loud stupidly.

"Yes, yes a bedroom." I close the door behind him. He seems started by my closeness.

"Why are we here?"

"Oh. I think you know why Batsy." I push his wrists against the wall pinning him. I kiss him on the lips. He's stunned for a moment. He breaks from my grasp and bangs my head against the wall. "Why do you always start with the head, it makes people fuzzy." He bangs my head against the wall again. I feel blood trickle down my forehead. He throws me on the floor. I see him leave and run his fingers over his lips. He liked it.


	2. A Wonderful Day

_**A/N **__I will be changing points of view on you. I will tell you who point of view it is before the chapter right now this one is Bruce's. _

I woke up with a head ache this morning. The thing that happened to me last night rushed back into my mind. I was disgusted. The Joker had kissed me! The Joker. I started to hum in appreciation for The Joker. I stopped myself. Why was I humming for HIM?! He's my enemy. He's a murderous raving lunatic. I hated him but I loved the-. No! I didn't like the kiss! I hated it! I screamed in frustration.

"Master Wayne I hope you done screaming so you can have you breakfast." Alfred said and he entered the room. "Did you have a difficult time last night?"

"Not really. I saved Cristina quickly enough."

"But you didn't get back that early."

"I did some patrolling to make sure every thing else was right."

"I see Master Wayne. Do you expect to be going to work today?"

"No Alfred, not today. If don't mind I would like some aspirin though."

"Not a problem sir." Alfred left the room. Why didn't I agree to go to work? It would help me keep my mind of the Joker. Alfred came back with the medicine.

"Alfred I think going to work would actually help me today."

"Okay sir. I'll get you suit ready for you." I ate silently trying to keep my mind of HIM. Alfred placed the suit on the bed then left the room. The Joker slipped back into my mind and I caught myself thing about the kiss. I need to get to work fast before I think of the Joker again. I hurriedly took a shower and got dressed.

"Alfred if I'm not home by eight call me."

"Will do sir. Have a nice day and I hope you resolve what is bothering you."

"Thank you Alfred and I might. I don't know yet if it can. I'll see you later then."

"Good bye."

"Good bye."

"Good morning Mr. Wayne." Every one said as I walked by heading to my office.

"Mr. Wayne. I like the suit you have on." Lucius said. "Is it goo for function too Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes Lucius, it is at least for now."

"Good day Mr. Wayne."

"Good day to you to Lucius." I walked into my office. I shifted through my papers. Nothing important. Everything could wait until tomorrow but why not do it today when I need a distraction. I start to work. I write letters to possible business deals. Signed a lot of crap.

"I finally get to the bottom of the pile and I found a Joker card. _We'll have fun tonight. I have four young girls just waiting to be rescued. _The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sir, it's eight o'clock, you told me to call you at this time."

"Thank you Alfred. I'll be home soon."

"Is everything fine sir?"

"Yes everything is fine." I hang up. How does The Joker know who I am? I know what I'll be doing to night.


	3. Easy peasy lemon squezy

Chapter 3

What should I do now? I've got the four girls just waiting to be rescued. I need to terrorize someone though. I am indeed terrorizing batman but that's not enough. Well mainly only when I'm not terrorizing him. Should I blow up a hospital? No, that's too last month. What about- my though were interrupted by a clown running in.

"The mob are fight again." This will ruin my plans because The Batman will go over to the mobs instead of coming to me.

"Great I'll have to clean this mess up myself. Send ten clowns over there, tell them to tell the heads to have their people stop fighting. Then bring the heads to me okay. Oh and tell them both the mod head and the clowns that if the refuse I will kill them got? Good. Be back before the hour is up." I look at the clock. "You have a half an hour. Go now and be back in time or else you'll be dead" I walked to my chair and sat in it as the higher clown left to get the heads. God. Why didn't they know that I run this town and they don't? Ugh they give me a head ache. Maybe I should take a nap before the clowns come back.

_**A lean figure comes out of the shadows.**_

_**"Who are you?" I ask.**_

_**"A friend." Was all he said.**_

_**"I know everybody or should I say villain and you're not one of them."**_

_**"I just came to deliver this: 'A shadow in the night will bring you light. A husky voice will give you a choice.'"**_

_**"Choice of what?" I ask.**_

_**"The choice of your life. Good-bye Jack Thompson." How did he know my name? Everyone here knows me only as The Joker. I haven't heard my name since I lived in Wisconsin which was 20 years ago when I was 11.**_

"Joker! They're here" Great I slept too long. But what of my dream?

"That's Mt. Joker to you. Well boys. First off never fight unless I tell you to first got it? Good. Second if you want to fight talk to me first to make sure it doesn't interfere with my plans. And if you don't listen to this I just might put out a little notice out that you are wanted alive or DEAD. So just check with me before you go and do anything stupid. Now what is the problem here?"

"He stole my girl." The head if the Italian, Russian or whatever nationality they were. (It's too hard to keep track) said as head pointed to the other dude.

"Well why did you steal his girl bucko?"

"She came to me. I have nothing to do with this."

"Okay well why don't you two blokes come back tomorrow let's say 2:30 and bring the tease with you. I turn around expecting them to leave but they don't. "I said go." They leave at time point in time. Now time to have some fun.

_I know you think I was dead but I've been grounded off the computer since like February. Anyway I'll try to put up chapter once a month at least I'm actually shooting for once a week but don't get your hopes up. I seriously need ideas to help my non-existent plot along so tell me what you would like to see in the story. Thank for reviewing and keep on reviewing plz!!!_


	4. a nice night for fun

"Master Wayne shall I make you dinner tonight?" I walk towards my hidden room. "I'll take that as a no." He says and walk away. Why does the Joker always succeed at terrorizing me? I walk back out ready to go save the girls.

"Alfred don't expect me back early tonight. I expect this will take a while." Wait what was I thinking, I wanted this to be quick so that the joker does get another delicious kiss in again. NO!! I don't want a kiss!!! I want to save the girls then be out of there.

"Sir this came for you today." Alfred handed me an envelope. I open it up and find a joker card. _**Meet me at the same place ASAP!**_ Goo thing in going now, the sooner the better.

"Don't wait up."

"I know better than that sir. Have a nice time.

I walk down the same dark street. The same stupid street the joker cornered me on. _Bloop._ I hear something drop into a puddle. I look over and I see a puddle of blood underneath a balcony I guess someone forgot to clean up the dead clown.

I finally arrive at the abandoned building and I spot Joker impatiently waiting outside the door.

"Took you long enough. Come they are waiting." I walk in an I see the four girls tied to chairs and gagged. Their eyes look at me in terror then recognition. I walk over to the first girl and start untying her. "Not so fast batsy." He put his hand on my chest. It feels good. No. It doesn't. I grad his hand and twist his arm behind his back. A hysterical laugh escaped his mouth which made me cringe and have my stomach fill with bitter flies.

"Then what do I do beat you in a fight?"

"You know what you have to do."

"I will but in private. I don't think that these girls could stand the sight of it."

"Right you are." He said and we silently agreed that it was best not to tell anyone even though I didn't want to do it, yes I do, NO I DON'T. The girls seemed a bit startled that the Joker and I we agreeing on something. "Just let me go and you can have your girls back."

"You up to something Joker."

"I'm always," He pause for a few seconds. "up to something." He smiled wickedly and his eyes seemed to grow lighter. Nothing with the girls I hope. As id reading my thoughts he continues. "Oh don't worry batsy it has nothing to do with them." He's eyes shift over to the girls. "It has all to do with you." I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't lying so I let him go and untied the girls.

"Go and don't linger, get out of the narrows as fast as you can and avoid this place as much as possible." They rushed out of the door and when they're gone I hear the joker lock it. "A question. How did you figure out who I was?"

"Well it wasn't that hard first your like six feet tall, secondly you rich to afford all these gadgets, third your fairly young. So out of the millionaires I spot you, young, rich, and tall and besides, anybody else who is rich in this town is short, fat, and ugly. So I knew at once you were Bruce Wayne."

""Fine, now lets get this over with."

"You make it sound like it's a punishment when I know when I kissed you last that you liked it."

"I did not like it." I said forcing Joker up against the door.

"Now this is more like it." He says as he runs a gloved finger though the crevices of my suit. My body involuntarily moves closer to him. "So you do like it." He says as he kisses my lips softly. My body urges for more and I find myself tilting my head towards the Joker for another kiss but instead I throw the joker on the floor. He starts giggling. Oh go how I hate that laugh and love it at the same time. I rush out the door so I don't do anything stupid and into the surrounding streets.


	5. A riddle for you

I pick myself off the floor and onto the bed. The batman will come around sooner or later. He will find that he can't resist me. _"…A husky voice will give you a choice."_ That riddle keeps on ringing in my ears. The only person I can think of is Bats that has a husky voice. What kind of choice will he give me? _"A choice of your life…"_ That's what the dude said and who was the dude to begin with? He looked familiar like I have seen him before.

December, sixth grade, Nick. Nick Christian. My best friend. He moved though, when I was eleven. He was the only one who called me by my real name; everyone else called me my current name, Joker. We kept in contact though trough out the years but then as we both moved into our college years he letters started getting scarce. His last letter said he was dropping out of college and moving to Gotham. Once I got out of college I went to Gotham but he wasn't there. Though following him to Gotham changed my life and if he didn't made sure I followed him I would have never became the Joker.

How was he the person on my dream? I haven't seen him in years. I barely remember what he looks like. He could possibly be the person. He did always love puzzles especially riddles. Why would he be coming into my dreams at this point in time in my life? I mean he did have an effect on me changing when I changed in my life. Once he moved I became more secluded and then when I moved here and he wasn't there I became stupid and I go attacked and go my scars. Nick, in an indirect way made me become the Joker. Now he is saying that I will end up having the choice of my life.

What is the choice anyways? I am completely happy with my life the only thing I really need in Batman or should I say Bruce Wayne. He is a handsome fellow indeed but he is a rich playboy so how is he supposed to give me the choice of my life? He is Batman though, so he is smart, anything could happen. This is too much thinking I need to kill someone. I start to grab my knife from the floor. But maybe I'll take a nap first no more than an hour at tops.

_**I walk down the empty streets looking for a kill. I turn a corner. Nothing! Crap! This is a dismal night. No fights no frightened tourists. Ugh. What is this city coming to? A shadow passes my line of sight. Ah some fun at last. I walk a little faster going after this discrete shadow. It turns a corner and I think I see a hint of a cape. Hmm maybe Batsy's out. This will be a fun adventure. Someone put me in a coke hold. I slid my stronger foot back and I flip the person over my shoulder.**_

"_**Ah Batsy you should know better than to do that to someone, for you could get yourself hurt." I put my knee on his chest. "Now don't you go anywhere. I have a lot planned for you. Don't worry though you won't get hurt, well at least to my standards." I lowered myself to him keeping my knee on his chest so he couldn't move. I kissed him on the mouth. I run my finger through the crevices of his outfit. "Now let's take of that mask." He doesn't object. I slid the mask off. "Nick?!" I say startled. I hurriedly get off. What are you doing here?"**_

"_**Delivering this message. 'A friend will leave and you'll believe that there's no hope for him to cope. A song you will hear it will be loud and clear. It represents a series of events.'"**_

"_**What is that suppose to mean?"**_

"_**That is up for you to decide."**_

"_**But who is the friend?"**_

"_**The friend is the voice."**_

"_**You mean it's Bruce?"**_

"_**It is your meaning that matters."**_

"_**My meaning is for crap, what is the real meaning?"**_

"_**You will see jack you will see. I believe I stole a rather good dream from you so I will let you continue it." I back with my knee on Bat's chest and I'm kissing him. Well I'll worry about that later but for right now I want to enjoy this. I take of his mask and I find that this time it is Bruce. He picks me up and sets me on the ground right next to him. We both take off our gloves so we can feel each other. A hand slips down my past and he can feel my growing want. The starts to message…**_

I knock wakes me up. Greta they interrupted a fabulous dream and didn't I tell my henchclowns to not bother me this night. They knock again. Damn these people are persistent. I slowly get up out of the bed and walk to the door. Again another knock. I open the door and to my surprise I find Rick and Faith two ex-lovers of mine.

**A/N It is very possible to flip someone over if they have you in a head lock. Just slide your stronger foot back a few inches. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	6. The Key to Your Mind

Bruce POV

I get home late even though it's just right after my encounter with Joker. I get out of my Kevlar suit and into bed.

_**I wake up and I'm in my manor bedroom. My house has been finished. I look over and I see the joker sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. This  
didn't strike me as odd, it actually seemed quite normal. I smile as he  
notices I'm awake.**_

_**"Did you hear what they're saying about us in the paper?" I shake my  
head. "Well in the crime section they're saying the **__**Batman**__** has failed to  
capture the Joker for the hundredth time. They are also saying that Bruce and  
his new lover are playing hide and seek with social gatherings and with the  
press." I lifted an eyebrow. "They are also saying that there have been  
sightings of the Joker shopping at local stores."**_

_**"Jack." I say in a warning tone. This name was familiar yet foreign. It  
was like I haven't gotten quite used to the name yet.**_

_**"What?" He asks in a disbelieving tone. I give him a look. "So I've  
let myself be seen a few times. It's really fun scaring the little kids."  
His eyes grow darker. "I just love it when they squeal." I shift in my  
bed. This side of him always made me a bit uneasy. "It's not like I'm  
gonna hurt them or anything." He adds sensing my unease. "You don't let  
me have any fun anymore. I haven't killed anything in weeks. Bruce could you  
let me kill at least one civilian?" He asks pleadingly.**_

_**"No Joker." I say using his other name so he would know that I'm  
serious. He kept quiet even though I know this wasn't the end of this. He  
gets up and walks over to me, and I notice that he's only wearing a shirt  
not even boxers only a single silk shirt. The thought of this turned me on. He  
kisses me on the lips, a tantalizing kiss. He throws the covers off me  
revealing my almost naked form, with only my boxers in the way of exposing the  
rest of me. He kisses me again this time with more passion as he kneels on the  
bed and straddles me. He runs a single finger from my neck around each  
individual stomach muscle and down to my boxer line. It sent a shiver up  
through my spine. He started moving his hips in a circle as if to start  
grinding me but his hips never touch me they came close very close sending me  
higher with arousal. I needed relief and soon but there once none instead he  
licked my boxer line. A slow but sure lick. A finger slid under my boxer line  
just a little bit but it was enough…**_

"No!" A screamed as I woke up. Alfred came running into the room in just  
his night clothes. Obviously I had woken him up.

"A nightmare, Sir?" He said as he noted that I was still in bed. I nodded  
even though I didn't know what to think of the dream I had. "Would you  
like me to make you a cup of tea?"

"Alfred you should sleep. I'll make it myself."

"Don't worry Sir; I would have had to be up in five minutes anyways." I  
look at the clock. I mentally moan. It's four fifty five. I should never be  
up at this hour.

"Thank you Alfred." He silently leaves the room. I throw off my covers  
and find that I was aroused by the dream. Still am, unfortunately. Damn. Why  
did the Joker affect me so? Why does he always seem to be there, even in my  
dreams? I'm not safe from him even in my own bedroom. Alfred walked back  
into my room with a tea tray.

"Here you go Master Wayne." He set down the tea tray on a table in my  
room. "Also this came for you with the paper." He said handing me an  
envelope. He walked out of the room knowing I needed to be alone. I took out  
the piece of paper from the envelope. At first, I thought the Joker had sent  
this to me, but then I realize this isn't his normal untidy scrawl. This is  
neat and precise.

**Bruce,**

**I know we have met several times before but not in person. I gave you this to  
relay a message of sorts. I knew to give you a letter because you wouldn't  
listen to it any other way. The message my friend is short and I will give it  
to you now. **

**You hold the key to ****Jack Thompson****'s life. Use it well.**

**A friend**  
I fold the letter back up and pick up the envelope. I felt something heavy in  
it. Ironically a key falls out. I didn't think he meant literally. I find a  
note attached to it. In that same neat scroll, it says.

**8376 75th street. Locker # 5778**

Well I guess I know where I'm going today. What does the locker contain? It  
could be anything. And who the hell is Jack Thompson? My mind wanders back to  
my dream. Jack… Joker… The Joker is Jack… He is Jack Thompson… I  
grabbed my lap top from the other side of the room. I typed in Jack Thompson  
to see if I could get anything. An article came up about an incident that  
happened in 1988. It says that a fourteen year-old boy by the name of Jack  
Thompson killed his step-father Jordan Heir, when his step-father attacked his  
mother after a drunken night. Jack faced a severe injury from his right  
collarbone to his left hip. After he got out of the hospital the Joker was  
sent to a detention facility since he was still a minor. The event happened in  
Ladysmith, Wisconsin. He escaped from the facility on his sixteenth birthday,  
November 13, 1990. It's been 19 years from then. I glanced at the clock  
again, and it's five-thirty. I decide to get up and get dressed.  
I walk to the kitchen, and I see Alfred preparing breakfast.

"Sir, would you like some breakfast?" He asks as he put some fried egg on  
a plate. I eye then hungrily. "I'll take that as a yes." He stated  
noticing my stare. I nod.

"Alfred I am not going to work today, but I will be out and don't expect  
me home at a decent time."

"I never do, Sir, but I'm here if you need anything." I nod only  
because my mouth was full with eggs. "May I ask what you are doing Sir?"  
I pulled the envelope (with all the contents in it) out. "It pertains to  
this and that's all I can tell you for now."

"Then you have a nice day, and I'll expect to see you in the morning."  
I finish my egg and I head out. Time to find out what's in that locker.

"Hi Bruce." Some female says as she walks past. All I do is nod. I got to  
the locker and opened it; I found documents— all pertaining to Jack or  
Joker. I even found copies of past and future plans he's made. Everything  
about the Joker was in the locker, even a copy of his personal journal.


	7. A Plan for a Surprise

Chapter 7

Joker POV

"So come in, sit down. What time is it anyway?" I ask the only problem with this room is it has no clock.

"Five." Faith says.

"AM?" I ask rubbing my head. Rick nods. "I must have slept longer than I thought." I sit down on the bed. "So what brings you two to Gotham city?"

"We came to see you Jack." Faith says. I flinch at the name. She only calls me Jack when it something serious.

"I'll get some chair for you and something to drink if you want." I look at Rick and Faith.

"Coke." Faith says.

"Pepsi." Rick says. Siblings they can never agree on anything. I walk through a hidden door at the back of the room and into my head quarters.

"Henchclowns three, five, seven, eight, and thirteen come here." I shout and five clowns come running toward me. "Clowns three, five, seven, and eight I need two comfortable chairs to room twelve. Thirteen I need a Coke, a Pepsi, and an ice cold water to room twelve. Go." They scatter away from me. "Henchclowns one, two, four, and six come here. Four and six two small tables to room twelve. Go. One and two I want no interruptions, anything direly important put it through the mail slot. Go." I say pointing to the door to the bedroom. "Henchclown fifty five come here. I need you to send a message for me to Bruce Wayne. Write this on real paper. The message is: 'I enjoyed our last meeting but it was, what's the word, dull. So let's meet again. Tomorrow night let's say at one. If you don't show I don't know what will happen to a bus full of civilians.' End message. Send that out at two this afternoon. Also give me your watch." I say as I take it off his wrist. "Go. One! If Bruce sends me a message and I'm not out yet if and when it arrives send it through the mail slot and make sure I'll know it's from him. Go." I walk back through the hidden door. "So what do you peoples want to talk about?" I ask as I sit back down on the bed.

"We want to talk about your operation Jack." Rick says.

"Yeah what about it?" I ask.

"We want in." Faith says.

"Any whatcha gonna bring to the table?" I ask.

"We have certain information that might interest you." Rick says.

"And what would that be?"

"We think we know who the Batman is." Faith says.

"And who do you think he is?"

"Bruce Wayne." Rick says.


	8. A Pleasurable Insight

Bruce POV

I sit down on my bed with all the paper I found in the locker in hand. Alfred comes in with a pot a tea.

"Would you like some help with that sir?" Alfred asks.

"Yeah. There is a lot of information to cover and the joker will be calling any day now."

"What can I do then?"

"Here." I say handing him part of the stack of papers. I keep the journal for myself, not knowing what it has inside there.

"Well we might as well get started then. I don't have all day." Alfred winks at me. I open the journal and skip to the last entry to see if anything important is happening soon.

_November the fifth_

_IT'S GOING TO SLOW!!! Either he isn't getting the message or he truly detests me, well I am the joker and his is the batman, he is meant to detest me but I thought with a little persuasion he could give me some pleasure but I'm outta ideas here! Maybe I should blow up a bus to see if that will get his attention, wait that's a good idea. I will do that as a ploy to get him here tomorrow. Of course I won't even set the charges I just want him here now to get me some pleasure and soon. My hand doesn't cut it after so long. I want to do many things with him._

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it Master Wayne." Alfred says. He leaves then comes back with a letter in his hands. "It's for you."

_**Brucey**_

_**I enjoyed our last meet but it was, what's the word dull. So**____**let's meet again. Tomorrow night let's say at one. If you don't show I don't know what will happen to a bus full of civilians.**_

Great. I'll still go even though even though he is not going to set the charges. He most likely will be interested in the information that I have acquired.

"Anything of importance sir?" I shake my head.

"Did you find anything of great need?"

"It's mainly plans of stuff he's already done. I have the old schematics of Gotham General if you want them." I raise my eyebrow. "At any rate I'll keep on looking." I look back down to the journal in my hand and I find where I was.

_It will start out in my little bedroom of course. He will have just come here right after work looking for some fun. I will be there reading a book casually and I will be surprised that he is here for he normally comes at night._

For some reason Bruce couldn't keep his eyes of the page.

_I will look up from my book and stare at him questioningly. The he will say "I had a bad day at the office and I need some good company." There will be an emphasis on the word good, implying that he wants some pleasure. Then I will put my book down and invite him to the bed. He will accept and when he gets to the bed he will kiss me softly on the lips. Then he will roll onto the bed putting me on top and I will pin his arms down by his head. I will kiss his neck then I will start to unbutton his shirt as his hands travel down to my pants. I will run a finger down his broad chest and stop at his pants line. He will unbutton my pants and rub my arousal gently. I will run a finger across his pant line. He will gasp from the pleasure. Then I will unbutton his pants and pull them down revealing his boxers. One of my fingers will slide underneath the fabric, teasing him. He hand will hastily take off my shirt and lower my pants. He will take of my boxers and bring his head over to lick—_

"Master Wayne are you okay you seen a bit flushed?" Alfred asks me.

"I'm fine Alfred just a tad bit warm I guess.' I say as I close the journal and put it down. "Why don't we take a break, I think I need a walk, to get some fresh air you know." Alfred eyes me suspiciously.

"Yes sir. I'll leave these papers here." He says as he puts the stuff on my bed. He walks out of the room. Why couldn't I stop reading the journal? What he was describing was horrendous. I would never to that. I would never long for the joker's touch. I would never want him to run his finger gently up my leg until it got to my crotch, or want for him to kiss me all over my body, or to for him to enter me with ferocity. What am I thinking? How did I even come up with this stuff? I need air maybe that will clear my head. I head down the steps and out onto the street. Great, it's raining.

_**AN:**_

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.**


	9. Suspisions of a Male Hooker

Joker Pov

Chapter 9

"The arrogant rich guy who burned down his mansion in a drunken stupor?" They nod. "That can't be the guy."

"And why not?" Faith asked.

"'Cause it can't." I'm starting to get nervous. If they find out that batman is Brucey my plans are ruined.

"How about I'll look into it and I'll get back to you on that subject

"We want to be in your inner circle Jack." Rick says.

"We want to help you because more mayhem than this city can handle." Faith adds. They are going to be troublesome. I haven't been doing my normal tricks so Batman will be more willing to get in bed with me. Of I'm not killing anyone he is more likely to like me. I can't have them in my inner circle.

"Okay the why don't u meet my henchclowns, all of them are in there." I lie pointing to the hidden door behind me. There are four henchclowns who never are near the others. The other fifty-some clowns think they're the only clowns but the four know every clown I have. Those four are my most trusted clowns so I have to keep them safe. Skylar, Nicole, Layne, and Sara, I need to send a note to them telling them about the situation. Actually I think I will pay them a visit. I walk over to the door and open it. "Just through hear. Get yourself familiar with the clowns. I have a few errands to run." I let them through the door and close it. I wait a few minutes so when I leave they'll be so consumed with the clowns they won't follow me.

I walk out and I slide slowly down the streets look back every few minutes to make sure in not being followed. I finally reach my destination. I look back several times to make sure no one's there and then I pull out a key from my pocket and insert it into the door handle. I unlock the door handle and slip silently inside throwing another look behind me and I lock the door behind me. I turn on a light and I can see my house, my more permanent residence I should say. My other hideouts like the one I just left change every few weeks to avoid detection. This one though hasn't changed for a few years. I see Skylar on the stairs.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show his face." He said giving me a look.

"Yes, yes, yes. I need you alls help with a little problem that has arisen."

"Knowing you joker and that you're coming to us this problem isn't small." Layne said as he poked his head out of the kitchen.

"He looks like he did when he told us he is in love with the Batman." Sara said coming in from the garden.

"Where's Nicole?" I ask not seeing her.

"She's at the market buying a male hooker. Something about 'a man with big enough balls should have a big enough heart'." The door opened at this point in time. It was Nicole of course, who else would it be.

"I did not go to the market to get a male hooker though I did think about it and when I said that I wasn't talking about a male hooker though I did say I was going to the market and I did bring home a man. This is Steve." She brought in a blind folded man. "He's to help us with the little situation that we have."

"What situation?" I asked out of stupidity.

"The one about Batman and you wanting to be his lover. I brought home riddle maker. He's to give you a riddle to help you ensnare Batman, That's of course if you can solve it."

"Couldn't you think of something simpler for me to do?" I asked her.

"There wasn't unless you wanted to force Batman's hand."

"No, no I wouldn't want to do that. I'll get the riddle out of him in a second. I need to talk to you four first. The kitchen will work. Leave him blind folded ad lock the door." I walk into the kitchen and sit down on a stool. The others follow me in. "Close the door." Skylar does so.

"So what's the problem?" Layne asked.

"Rick and Faith are back." There is silence for a few seconds as I burry my head in my hands.

"When?" Nicole asked.

"Just this morning. They want to be in my inner circle. They want to wreck havoc all over town but I can't let them or they will ruin my plan. I need them to go away." I sounded desperate and I was.

"Don't worry Joker we will handle it." Sara said.

"Thank you. Just make sure you keep me informed. And send me the notes when you know I'm alone. I'll set up cameras in my hideout so that you can watch what they are doing and in my 'bedroom'. Though don't watch it when Batman is there."

"We'll make sure not watch it then. And we will get them out of your hair to another city." Skylar said. I nodded.

"Let's go get my riddle." I get up and move out of the kitchen back into the entry hallway. "So now riddle make what is to be my riddle? Hmmm?"

"He has the key to you mind

Taking steps for you to find

The truth within yourself

Fro Gotham to make it it's self

To set a trap

Of an intoxicating map

That will lead to your heart

Here's a tip to get you to start

Take in his home

Never to roam

And tolerate his charge

Or you won't get anything large."

He fidgeted wanting to go back bit was still blind folded and didn't even know how to get back anyways.

"Thank you. Nicole take him back and don't bring any male hookers back. I have to go make up some stuff to tell Rick and Faith before you guys come up with you plan."

I walk out and head back to my temporary hide out.

_**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like a year. I'll try to update more so now a days but I'm not promising anything. It might help if I had maybe some reviews if possible. I mean they are no necessary but it would sure help.**_


	10. Psychopathic Tendencies

**Bruce POV **

I put up my hood and I walked down the street to a corner coffee shop. The rain soaks my jacket and slowly turns to snow and I move down the street. My mind turns to the journal. My hand wanders to the inside pocket of my jacket and I find that the journal is there. I'll read it more once I arrive at the coffee shop. I will Not finish the journal entry I was reading before. I left just to go out in this horrible weather. I'll see though if there is any other important information in that entry. I finally make it to the small coffee shop. I walk up to the counter and order a large hot cocoa with whip cream the cashier recognizes me but he doesn't say anything. I come here often and he knows not to say anything. I sit down in a corner with my back to the door. I keep my hood up so that no one else recognizes me. I open up the journal and scan the last entry for any relevant information. There is none so I start at the beginning of the journal.

_November the thirteenth 1990_

_ I'm hiding in an abandoned hotel. I couldn't stay in that horrible pace anymore. They yelled and sneered that I was a queer, that I was too smart for my own good and that I needed my smarts to be beaten out of me. I could have killed anyone of them but I didn't I couldn't do that to my mother so I kept my head down and kept my mouth shut but oh will they be sorry. I'll finish school under a false name. I will not be Jack Thompson any more I will be Jack Smith both extremely common names that no one will know the better. I will get a job so that I can buy my own stuff to make explosives and to buy gasoline. And I will make them all pay by blowing up the detention center that I was forced to be in. That __**I**__ was imprisoned in. The center that was my hell. Rick and Faith. I will have to get them out though before I do such a thing. They helped me out they never hurt me. My mom she'll worry once she finds out that I escaped out of the center. I'll send her a note to say that I am alright. I need to get some sleep. _

_November the fourteenth 1990_

_ I weaseled my way into a nearby frat house. I get to stay with the boys until I am able to find another place. They all swear it temporary so did I but I'll be able to stay there until the end of the year and by that time I'll be moving on to a different city. Right now I'm in Madison. The frat house I'm living is on the edge of the campus. The guys there are hot. I can't tell them that I'm gay I don't want them to end up treating me like the delinquents back at the center. They gave me some cash so that I could buy some clothes for myself. I got some purple pants and a green jacket. I'm saving the rest to buy gasoline and chemical for explosives. All I need is about fifty more dollars. I can get that by shoveling driveways when the snow starts falling which should be anytime-_

A dark haired woman set down across from me, startling me.

"Hey Mr." She said seductively. He long black hair cascading down the side of her face. "I notice you were sitting here all alone and I thought you might want some company." She looks at me with fearsome blue eyes. She does not have the effect on me that she wants. Do I indulge her though? She could be just the distraction that I'm looking for. "My name's Faith. If that is what you where thinking about just then." Well why shouldn't I have a little fun since Cristina dumped me right after she got kidnapped by the Joker that one night. I went to say my name but she stopped me before I could say anything. "Oh I know who you are." She leaned up closed to me and whispered in my ear "Master Wayne." Those words, those exact words that Alfred says to me all the time sound seductive and sensual on her lips. I did have a doubt in my mind anymore that I wanted to have sex with her. I almost couldn't wait but I took control over my urges.

"Why don't you meet me here at eight o'clock tonight so we can get together?"

"I don't agree more." She gracefully got up from the table and walked out.

I stare at the wall for a few minutes after she leaves. My name said by her lips is still ringing in my ears. Just the thought of this sends shivers down my spine. I shake my head to clear it. It doesn't seem to work. I still in awe of her beauty and her class.

I look down at Joker's journal that I'm supposed to be reading. I take a sip of hot cocoa. I pull my mind back to the journal.

_-falling which should be anytime now. I can't get a real job, no social security number. Maybe I could sleep with some of the guys in the frat house and while they're sleeping steak their money. I can get away with that very easily because no one would expect me the poor homeless orphan._

_November the sixteenth 1990_

_ Last night one of the boys of the frat house Jared made advances on me and of course I accepted. He was actually very good in bed. There is also the fact that I managed to steal $150 from his room. He'll just think the misplaced it he won't care for I also saw at least a thousand more where I got my $150. I need to plan now. I know the center like the back of my hand. I know where to place them but how to get them in there? Rick and Faith how can I forget them every time. I know they will help me._

I finish the first few entries. No wonder why Joker is so messed up. One bad experience can set off a chain of events that lead to a mental break down, though it sounds like even before he went to the detention center he was sociopath. These actions didn't form in an abyss. If he is facing action this extreme when he's sixteen then he had done actions like this before. He's always been a sociopath. I seem like though he always so far at least that he does have a few people that he cares about, his mother being one. Then also Rick and Faith. Maybe if I can get his mother to talk to him he might calm down some. What it seem like here he would do anything for her. Maybe she would get him to change since I am running out of options here. I can't think of what else to do. I tried to put joker in the asylum but he escaped with in days of arriving there. I sigh in exasperation. I close the journal and put it in my pocket on the inside of my jacket. I walk out of the coffee shop and into the light snow. Joker was just a bad situation made worse by the people he came in contact with. Most of his psychopathic tendencies could have been avoided if he had been in the right environment.

I decide not to go back to my penthouse after I leave to coffee shop. So I wonder around the city. My legs take me to another one of my haunts. A few miles out of the well off neighborhood. It takes me two hours to get there. It is an abandoned light house on the edge of the water. I walk up the steps to the top. I sit on the floor dangling my legs outside the hole in the wall by this time the rain has stopped and the weak sun is trying to break through the clouds. I pull the journal out of my pocket again. I open it to the next journal entry and I start to read.

_November the twentieth 1990_

_ So twinkle toes aka Jared seems to be a ballerina and he has a foot fetish so I have dedicated the nickname twinkle toes to him as a term of endearment. He doesn't seem to like it though and I have no idea why. I mean guy ballerinas are super sexy. But then there is the foot fetish and that is a little creepy. Since he said he wanted to suck my toes before we had sex. I allowed him to but it was extremely gross and my toes were sticking afterward since he insisted on cumming on them. I almost puked but I held out and managed to get more money from his room._

I finish the journal entry and I realize that I have a text from Alfred.

'When are coming home? Sir? Mr. Fox called. He said it was urgent. Alfred' I sigh and stand up. I call Alfred so I can get a ride form here it would take too long for me to walk.

"Hey Alfred. I need a ride." I said into the phone.

_"Where are you sir?"_ He replies.

"At the abandoned warehouse."

_"I'll be there in a few sir." _

"See you then Alfred." I hang up the phone and walk down to the street level. I stay hidden I the shadow in the building to make sure if anyone walks by they would recognize me. Alfred shows up shortly and I get into the car quickly. We pull into the busy streets.

"What's troubling you sir?" Alfred asks me after a few short seconds.

"What do you mean?" I ask, not knowing where he is going with this.

"Every time you seek solitude or go to work because you need the distraction, like you have been doing, something is bothering you." I turn my head to look out the window and I don't reply. I'm not ready to tell Alfred about the affect the Joker has on me. "Does it have to do with the Joker?" God he is intuitive. I do a small nod still looking away from him. "He has an effect on you that you don't like yet you want it at the same time." I barley nod again. "I would love to hear the details when you are ready to speak them." I look at him in surprise.

"You don't disapprove?"

"Now that Master Wayne, I will have to wait to decide until you tell me what kind of effect he has on you." I can't tell him that I might be attracted to the Joker. I'm not going to visit the Joker tomorrow night because I want to enlighten him on the information that I have acquired, I'm going because I want to see him again and I possibly want him to touch me. I sicken at the thought of the Joker touching me. I shudder. Alfred looks over at me with concern. I continue looking out the window and ignore his piercing stare. He eventually looks back to the road. "Since Mr. Fox said it was urgent I'll be taking you to Wayne tower despite your informal attire." The car drive slows once we get into the busy streets of the city. It takes a few minutes until we finally reach our destination. I get out of the car quickly. "I'll be waiting for you when you get out." Alfred called out and I hurry inside the building and into the elevator to meet Lucius in the office. I get off the elevator and head strait to his office. His walls are glass so he sees me right away and motions for me to come in.

"Alfred told me it was urgent."

"It is. Come with me to your office. I follow him steadily wonder what could be wrong. He opens the door to my office and a horrendous sight meets my eyes. The walls are graffiti with green and purple, joker cards litter the floor and papers where thrown everywhere and there was a message on the wall.

_You'll be mine soon. Yours truly JOKER _

"Apparently the Joker is out for you Mr. Wayne. Are you worried he might know who you are?" Lucius said taking in the room.

"No I'm not and he's not out for me. This is not his style. He enjoys threats not vandalism. Have someone clean this up and make sure they are able to keep their mouths shut. I don't want this getting around." Lucius nods and I walk out of my office and back to the car where Alfred is waiting for me.

"So what was so important sir?"

"Someone vandalized my office. They were under the impression that it was the Joker but it's just not his style to vandalize when he prefers threats."

"I understand sir."

"I'll have a distraction tonight Alfred to help me get my mind off the Joker." He knows when I say distraction I mean a woman in my bed and that he is not to bother me unless he deems it absolutely necessary.

Its seven forty-five and I walk to the coffee shop to meet Faith. She is there waiting for me.

I sit down across from her my back to the door.

"Come." I say. "I'll walk you to my place and then we can do whatever you want." She smiles at me. She gets up and I follow suit. I hold out my hand and she takes it and we walk back to my penthouse. As I close the door she immediately starts taking off my shirt. It slides easily over my head. She runs a hand across my stomach and I lead her to my bedroom kissing her fiercely. I push her down on my bed and the rest of the night is a blur.

_**I hope you like the insight into Joker's past. And Bruce's realization that he might be attracted to the Joker. Sorry that I have updated since October but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	11. Wrong Choice Batman

**Joker POV**

As I enter my hide out I see Rick and Faith casually lounging on the bed.

"I'm glad to see you're back Joker I was beginning to worry." Faith said. "Now that you are back I need to go see a man about a horse ride." She gets up from the bed and walks out the door casually. I look at Rick.

"Do you know what that was about?" I ask him. He shakes his head. Then he gets up from the bed also.

"I also have business in town today so I will see you later Joker." He walks past me and out the door. I sit down on my bed confused, wondering what they had to do. I don't wonder long when this is the perfect opportunity to put cameras up in this little room and the room connected to it. I get off the bed and walk through the hidden door to the room where most of my henchclowns are.

"I need clown 13 up here immediately!" I shout over the babble of the clowns. A single clown comes running up afraid for his life; normally if I'm singling out a clown I plan to kill then. "I need you to go to our fabulous favorite security place and pick up the smallest security cameras you can find that have a wireless connection and the receivers for them. I need eight of them" I reach into my cost and pull out a wad of bills and count them quickly. I come up with a little over two thousand dollars. "Here this should cover it and whatever is left over buy some gasoline and gunpowder and some fuses. Be back in no later than 30 minutes. Now go." He runs out, nervous about carry so much money and having a job to himself. I walk back into my 'bedroom' and I sit down on the bed to await the clowns return and to ponder the riddle I had just received_**. He has the key to you mind, taking steps for you to find, the truth within yourself, for Gotham to make it it's self, to set a trap, of an intoxicating map, that will lead to your heart, here's a tip to get you to start, take in his home, never to roam, and tolerate his charge, or you won't get anything large.**_ Batman's charge, that could only be one person his famous caretaker Alfred. I would imagine he wouldn't be too receptive on having a mass murderer in his house. I need to get into his penthouse but how? I can't force it or that would put me back several trys, but then maybe I could if I break in to his house and go straight to his room and possibly lie on his bed mainly naked and see what happens from there hopefully something very nice. Maybe the riddle meant to get permanently into his house. To have me be regular act there. The whole trap and map thing I have no idea what that is about. Maybe I should have him chase me through the streets of the narrows and lead him into a separate bedroom not the one that I am in right now and maybe while he is chasing me I could maybe take off a few articles of clothing and leave them where he'll see then when I get the chance grab him and put him in the room. Do I knock him unconscious so while he is out I can strip him and then tie him up in any position that I want him in? I like that idea. Should I tie him up in a way that has him on his knees? Maybe the map does mean that. Hehehe I rhymed. It might mean what I am already doing. Tricking him into coming to my place. I just need to adjust it some more, make it more demanding. Maybe I will set the charges for tomorrow night. He won't know the difference and if he doesn't show, which is highly unlikely, I will be able to blow the bus up. I have been itching to kill someone lately. What shall I do next though? Maybe threaten to blow up Wayne tower. That would work. That is something he cares about; that he is helping to maintain. That his father created. He will come if I threaten that. I hear a knock on the door. I get up to see who it is.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"13 Mr. Joker." Said the clown. I open the door and let the clown in. He pushes a cart in with all the stuff I asked for and even a little extra. There were my eight cameras and receivers like I ask and also several barrels of gasoline and gunpowder and several fuses. I nod to him.

"Go get clown 34 and bring him here immediately." He runs away and I pull the cart further into my hideout. The clown returns quickly with the other I requested. 13 leaves not wanting to get in the way of what I'm going to do with this clown. "I need you to get the schematics for Wayne tower and all their security codes. If possible kill no one, if you do kill anyone make sure it's no one important. I want this to go as smoothly as possible without suspicion. Got it? I want the schematics as soon as possible. And I want no one to know about it until I say something. Now go." He scatters out immediately. I sigh as I start to open the packages to the cameras. I look at what type of battery they need so I know what to buy when they die. I start setting up the wireless connection and I find the first four cameras working. I set them up in the four corners of the room. I turn them on and put the receiver in a bag for now for when I get back to my house. I set the bag right next to me as not to lose it and I open and set up the connections on the next four cameras. I put all of them in my bag as well and I head to the door to the secret room and open it. "Every clown in here I want out right now. If any of you are not out in five minutes I will kill you!" I shouted to the clowns. There was absolute silence for a moment and then rustling and footsteps filled the room as the clowns hurried out of the room. It took them all less than a minute all afraid of being the last one in here. I put up the cameras in this very small room. I really don't know how the clowns survive in this small room. It is bigger than my even smaller 'bedroom' but it's still not a lot of space for fifty some clowns. I don't really care that much. I head out to go to my house. Normally I do not go there two times in a day, risking someone finding out where it was. But this is absolutely necessary for me to do. I need to get the receivers there. This time I run. I have no idea where Rick and Faith are so I need to be quick about this. I make it there safely and I open the door first looking behind me making sure no one was there and there was no one, not that I could see at least, not that that made me feel any better. I slip inside. And I find the house dark. Normally at least someone is here.

"Nicole! Skylar! Layne! Sara!" I call out. No one answers. This makes me very nervous. I walk up to the second floor. I look in every room and no one is there. I go back downs stairs since I have not checked that just yet. I find no one so I look into a secret room that is there in case anything happens. I open the door and find Sara there shivering and covered in blood. She's rocking back and forth muttering to herself. "Sara." I say quietly kneeling down next to her. She jumps. She looks up at me her eyes as wide as they can go. "What happened darling?" I raise my hand to put it on her shoulder and she flinches away from me. I quickly put my hand on her shoulder before she can flinch from me again. Her shirt is soaked with sweat and blood. "Sara what happened?" I ask again.

"A man, a man in in in a g-g-gr-re-e-y s-suit. He took them. HE TOOK THEM!" She yelled the last part and buried her face in my chest and started to cry. I held her gently and rocked her back and for trying to calm her down and myself. I stroked her hair as I shushed her gently. She was scaring me. He breathing slowed as she started to calm down.

"Sara, can you tell me who they took?" She looks at me.

"He took the other three. Nicole, Layne, and Skylar." Her voice was unusually calm and steady as if she was trying not to feel.

"Can you describe what happened my dearest?"

"He came right after you left. Nicole was just about to take the riddler home. She was hit over the head first and then she dropped to the ground. I came out of the kitchen to see what the fuss was and at that time he had slit the riddler's throat and blood flew everywhere and it got on me. I ran in here and I could here all the noise. It just wanted it to stop. I hear Layne scream and scream and scream. It just wouldn't get out of my head. And then it was all silent. I went out to see and they were all gone even the body. I slipped in the blood and it got all over me. I cleaned it up I couldn't keep it there. I just couldn't keep it there." She started to rock back and forth again and started muttering to herself. I held her there until she calmed down again. I helped her up. I led her out of the room and up the stairs. I set her down on her bed and packed her clothes and her few belongings. I would come back for the rest but right now I had to take care of her. I pulled her off the bed and led her out of the house. I had another place set up that I was about to tell them to move into. I led her there. I locked all four locks behind me making sure no one would come in. I carried her up the stairs, once we had entered the house she had fainted. I led her to the bathroom and set her on the toilet lid. I grabbed mint leaves out of my pocket and put them under her nose. Her eyes opened.

"I'm going to get you in a bath okay?" I said softly. She just nodded. I started the hot water. I pulled off her shoes and her socks. I pushed her shirt above her head and pulled down her pants. I took off her undergarments and placed her gently in the warm bath. I soaped up a sponge and gently rubbed her back. I cleaned her slowly, once I was done I moved her to her would be bedroom and I dressed her in her pajamas. I laid her down on the bed and sat down in a chair next to her to think of what to do next. I look down at her. She should have never seen that. She knows what I do but I have never done it in front of her because I knew that this would happen. She is traumatized. I would never have her face that, I could never do that to my little sister.

I found her when I was in the detention center. She had been put up for adoption when she was born and got into some minor trouble but the state didn't want to deal with her so the put her in the detention home. I couldn't leave her there so when I escaped she did as well. We spent our first night in an abandoned hotel. I have never considered her a clown. Layne, Nicole, and Skylar are all clowns. They were my first three. I had Sara live with them so that she would get caught up in one of my games that I sometimes do with the clowns. I never wanted her to be this way. She is too special to me. I love her. I would have died without her several times. Despite that fact that she is ten years younger than I am, she's smarter than me and more clever. She was six when I took her out of the detention home and I taught her everything I know and she ended up knowing more than I did. She has a fragile heart though; I am all the brawn in this operation.

I touch Sara's shoulder she was still awake and I needed to get some more information out of her before I left her here. She looks up at me.

"Sara, what did the man look like? Did he look familiar?" I asked in soft gentle tones.

"He didn't look familiar. He was very tall. I would say six foot five, even taller than Batman is. He had red hair. It was like a fire was on his head. It wasn't a wig, I could tell that, nor was it dyed. It was too true of color. His suit was old and it look like it might have been black once but it was grey no due to over washing it. His shoes were new though. They were Converse, real Converse not fake ones, very odd of a shoe choice. He had an odd color to his skin. He looked to be part Native American but a Native American with red hair that's not dyed? His eye were dark almost black and his nose was wide and flat. He had thin lips but they were extremely pink like they had lipstick on but there was no sign of that." My sister always could describe a person she had only looked at once and while she had been talking I had taken out a pad and pencils, color ones to get the effect more. It took me a few seconds to finish the drawing and I showed it to her. She nodded saying that is what the man looked like. I would show this around to the clowns to see if they could find this man.

I reassured Sara that I would be back tomorrow and that this house was safer than the last. I went to the old house and packed everything in there that needed to be transported to the new house. It does seem though that the man didn't want anything to do with what was in the house just the people that were there. I was glad of that. There is so much information here that if it was stolen I would be ruined and so would Sara. I brought the stuff to the new house. I told Sara I wouldn't be back today so that she would get some sleep. She only sleeps when I am gone. I quietly place ally the thing in their respective room and I set up a place where I put all the receivers for the cameras I have up. I turn the volume off as to not disturb Sara and I write a note explaining what the receiver are and that she should watch them as much as possible but that she still needs to sleep and eat. I exit the house once everything is set up and I head back to the hide out. I go in a way that neither clown nor ex-lover knows of. I hide in the shadows of my 'bedroom seeing of anyone is there and they are not so I enter the room. I can hear the faint babble of clowns through the walls. They seem to be louder than usual. I walk into their room and the babble instantly ceases.

"I have a picture of a man here." I say holding up the piece of paper. "He needs to be found. Do not kidnap him just find him and do not kill him. I just want to know where he is. I repeat find him but do not kidnap or kill him. Understood?"

"Understood Mr. Joker." The clowns echo. I pin the piece of paper to the wall and I walk back into the bedroom. It's getting late and my eyes are starting to hurt. I need to tell Batman about the new criminal in town, if he is a treat to me then he is definitely a treat to Batman and I can't have that. He needs to know. I think I will tell him tomorrow at out little meeting but right now it's time for me to go home. I don't live in either my hide out or my 'house' I live in a small one bedroom apartment that I rent under a false name. It's a nice place; I mean it's no penthouse but its home. I put on a trench coat to hide my suit and I wipe of my make up with my sleeve. I put on a hat to cover my hair and I walk in with my head down as I do every time I walk into the lobby. I walk up the stairs to my apartment and I unlock the door, lock it back up once I'm in and I strip myself of my clothing and crawl into bed without bothering to shower beforehand. I fall asleep instantly as my head touched the pillow.

I wake up as the sun spills through my window. I stretch and roll over in bed wanting to go back to sleep. I know I can't. I slide the covers off me and place my feet on the carpeted floor. I place my hands on my heals stretching my back and I get up from the bed. I look at the clock and its 8:30. I slept almost for ten hours. It's to be expected after getting very little sleep the night before and having to do so much stuff that day. I walk to the shower and turn the water on. I get in and I wash all the greasepaint off my face and all the dye out of my hair. It had been on for days it was time to put on a new coat; you can only put a new coat on when you've washed off the first. I get out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a clean purple suit (yes I have more than one). I got dressed and when back to the bathroom to put on my make-up on again. I layer it nice and thick. I know I'm going to have a long night. I put back on my trench coat and hat from last night and head out the door. I whistle softly as I head to my hide out. I take off the trench coat and hat a little bit before I reach my destination. I enter the hide out to find Rick and Faith going at it, sexually. I turned around and exited quickly. I decided to go check on Sara first. That seemed like a better thing to do, a much better thing instead of watching them go at it. They disgust me. They're siblings and not even step-siblings but full blooded siblings. I even I have my limits and incest in one of them. I walk steadily to the house. I unlock all the locks and lock them up behind me. I see Sara watching the clowns. She has, thankfully, turned off the monitor of Rick and Faith. She looks up at me and smiles as I walk closer to her. I hug her around the shoulders. I'm glad to find her smiling.

"How was your sleep?" I ask her.

"It was fine." He face darkens for a moment and I know she had nightmares.

"I'll find them don't worry." I squeezed her hand. She smiled weakly at me. "Have you had breakfast yet?" She shakes her head. "Well you're about to." I walk to the newly stocked kitchen and I make Sara toast and eggs, not a hard task but it is her favorite. She can always tell when I am almost done cooking and within a few minutes she is sitting at the table with a glass of milk waiting to be fed. I laugh at the sight, one that hasn't happened since we came to Gotham five years ago. I came right after college. My college years took longer than normal because I could only take a few classes at a time. I still needed to support Sara and myself. I set the plate in front of her. She ate it up hungrily. I sat down beside her and ate my share of the food. Afterward we just sat and talked about nothing and everything. It lasted for hours. It felt so good not to have to worry about anything just for a few hours. By the time we stopped talking it was evening. It was time for me to go to work. I hugged her good-bye and told her I would be back in the morning. She just nodded. I left out a side door. I needed to get my bus full of citizens. I stole a school bus and placed it in the narrows. I captured it civilian one by one and I made sure that they couldn't escape. It was almost midnight before I was finished. I set the charges and keep the trigger in my pocket. I doubt he wont show but just in case. I get to the hide out and Rick is still there.

"Rick if you don't mind I need you to leave I have business her tonight." He nodded and left. I know he would find a place to spend the night. No doubt it would be with his sister. I was surprised that he wasn't with her tonight. I made the bed and waited patiently for the time to come. It was about time for Batman to show when I went into the clown room. "Silence!" I yelled. "I do not want to be disturbed tonight and keep quiet, maybe just down to a dull roar. I sat on the bed and one o-clock came and went and Batman still wasn't here. If he wasn't here on time he won't be here at all. I am highly disappointed in him. This was just plain rude. He knew I was waiting for him to come. I though he wanted this as much as I did. Batman had to pay for this. I walked outside and leaned in the doorway. I wanted to be able to see the fireworks. I pulled the trigger out of my pocket and set it off. There was an explosion to the south east. I could see the fire rising higher. I smiled at the sight. Batman would listen next time around.

_**AN: New record! This chapter is 3,951 words! I have never had a chapter this long. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the delay. Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter.**_


	12. Crazy Clown

**Bruce POV**

It was just after eleven o-clock when Faith leaves, her long black hair flowing behind her. She had made me eggs for my breakfast. She looked so delicious I was tempted to eat her instead. I might have enjoyed that more, her eggs were kind of runny and not at all the best I've had. Oh great I'm being a snobby rich boy again. Well at least its good to know my second personality in still there.

I get up from my stool as Alfred walks into the room.

"Is she gone now?" He asks and I nod. "Good I was getting tired of her company. Out of all the women you have had over she was definitely not the best one I've seen, of course then she also wasn't the worst either." Alfred walked into the kitchen. "Now did she feed you or shall I have to?" He asked.

"She feed me but not very well. He food was somewhat gross, but I ate it anyway. Through some more food would be quite nice as long as it isn't eggs." Alfred smiled.

"Alright sir. How about some waffles?"

"Sounds delicious."

xxxxxx

My phone started ringing. I looked at the caller I.D. It was Faith.

"Hello." I said.

_"Hey. I was wondering if we could hook up again tonight. That is if you want to. I can assure you it will be worth it this time."_

"I would love to. Does ten work for you?"

_"It does."_

"Okay. Promise me this. Don't cook this time around, not that it wasn't good, its just you shouldn't have to cook since I have a butler and he can cook for us."

_"I promise Wayne."_

"It better be worth it." Faith laughs

_"Oh trust me it will be. See you Wayne."_

"See you Faith." I hang up the phone. "Alfred!" I called. "We have the guest again tonight at ten."

"Oh great!" He called back. "Do I have to be seen?" He asked.

"Yes unfortunately. You have to cook us breakfast, there is now way I'm eating her food again." Alfred laughed.

Okay sir. I'll make sure it's something special."

xxxxxx

Ten o-clock came quickly. I saw Faith walking into my room let in my Alfred. She was wearing a long fur coat. When our eyes met she dropped the coat t reveal the most revealing lingerie I have ever seen and a pair of handcuffs which she promptly attached to my bed post and my right wrist.

"Now time to get down to business." She whispered in my ear making me shiver.

xxxxxx

The next morning I'm up before Faith this time. I gently untangle myself frm her and quietly leave the room trying not to wake her. I walk to the kitchen where Alfred is making our breakfast and watching the news silently. I grabbed the remote and turned up the volume a few notches just when a breaking news story came on.

_"It just came in that late last night just past two AM a bus exploded. Forty-three people were killed. Forty of them were on the bus when it exploded. Names have not been released. Police say that the evidence of over 150 pieces of joker cards tell us it was the Joker who cause this mass killing and explosion. Police denied us interviews but I'm sure they're wondering the same thing we are. _Where are you Batman? _This is Mike Jacobs reporting"_

_Thank you Mike now today's weather-"_ I put the TV on mute. I looked over at Alfred his face was wearing the same expression on mine. Fear and hatred. I looked toward my bedroom door to make sure Faith was still in there.

"My fault." I whispered to Alfred. I looked again to my bedroom door. "Supposed to meet him" Alfred's face drained of all color. I heard my bedroom door open just at that time.

"Hey guys. You both are as white as a sheet, what's going on?" Faith asked as she walked up to the counter in one of my shirts.

"The Joker just blew up a buss last night.' Alfred said before I could get to it. Something strange flickered across Faith's face it almost seemed like pride.

"How horrible." She said, all trace of that strange emotion was gone.

"Well breakfast should be finished son and hopefully the food will be so delicious that it will drive those nasty thoughts away."

xxxxxx

Faith left right after she finished her portion of breakfast.

"I don't trust her." Alfred commented.

"Nor do I. She seemed to like the idea of all those people getting hurt."

"I would check your room sir just in case."

"Good idea Alfred." I get up from my chair and walked to my room. I open the door it look as it always does. I look in each of the drawers and nothing has been moved. The only this that had been touched was my closet when she was taking out the shirt she had wore. Every thing seemed to be in place. I walked over to the corner of my room. I ran a finger through the corner. I hear a small click as a small hole appears in my wall near the floor. I lay down on my stomach and I feel inside the hole. Nothing was missing but everything had been moved. She had been in there. A stream of ever swear word imaginable and in other languages emitted from my mouth.

"Is everything okay in there sir?" Alfred called.

"FUCK no! She found the damn journal and papers. None were taken but she was definitely here. FUCK!" I heard the doorbell ring.

"Hello sir" Alfred said as he opened the door.

"This is for Bruce Wayne." The man said.

"Thank you sir." Alfred said and closed the door. I walked into the other room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A letter for you." He handed the envelope to me. I ripped it open.

_Well, well Batman. I hope you understand the consequences of your decision last night. Now we will meet tonight at one and if you don't show who knows what will happen this time around perhaps it's a daycare._

"I'm meeting him tonight and there is no way that I'm going this time around."

"Agreed sir."

xxxxxx

I find Joker exactly where he said he would be, in his little room. This time instead of just a bed there is also a table, which the Joker is sitting at.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Please sit." Joker indicated the chair opposite him. I do so. "Now I have some business matters to discuss with you." Joker paused.

"Which would be?"

"The day before yesterday three of my closest clowns were kidnapped by a man in grey. Here is a picture of him." Joker handed me a sketch of the supposed kidnapper. "His face was described by the remaining last clown. I have a separate residence from this one in which four of my clowns live. This man found out where it was and knew whom to kill, since that day there was and extra man there who was killed right away. This man is a treat to both of you and me. He found out were I live and who's to say he won't find out who you are?" He started playing with a coin.

"I understand the risk but why is this so important to you to find this guy?" I ask him.

"I want my three clowns back." He said not looking at me.

"There is more to it than that."

"No there isn't" He still wasn't looking at me.

"Yes there is."

"I told you there is isn't!" Joker looked at me, his eyes fierce.

"Who is it that they hurt Joker?" I asked meeting his volume.

"No-one!"

"Who is it?"

"NO-ONE!"

"WHO IS IT?"

"MT SISTER!" Joker had jumped up from the table his chair falling to the floor. He glared at me almost looking as if he was about to kill me. "My sister is the one clown that survived. She is twenty-five years old. I found her when she was six years old. I hid her from the world and protected her. And that day she saw a man killed for the first time and she head the screams of her possible boyfriend. She almost lost her mind because of that. I want to rip this man from limb to limb for what he did." He paused still looking at me then he look down and away not wanting to meet my eyes anymore. He feet started pacing the floor for him showing his nervousness.

"Joker." I whispered. He didn't answer. "Jack." The change in the whispered name made him look up. "I will help you find this guy no matter what it takes. I do have to ask two favors before I agree."

"You want to ask favors at a time like this?"

"I wouldn't ask them unless they were important."

"Go on." He looked away from me again, still messing with that coin.

"First. Do you know a woman name Faith with long black hair, blue eyes, about 5' 8" with a Chicago accent?"

"Yes I do. Why?"

"Does she work for you?"

"In a way?"

"Did you send her t spy on me."

"No."

"Joker I need you to be honest with me."

"I don't need to spy on you so why would I send one?" He looked up at me.

"Okay just make sure she doesn't come around again." He nodded and looked down.

"Next." He said.

"While we are working together you have to promise scenes like last night wont happen again."

"I promise." He looked up at me then back down again.

"Is this room safe?" I asked,

"Of course it is." Joker replied

"What are the cameras for?"

"To watch certain people that do not include you."

"Who are the monitored by?" I ask.

"My sister." I nodded in response.

I take of my cowl and set it on the table and slowly got up from my chair. I walked over to him and I hesitated at first then I gently kissed him on the lips. Joker broke the kiss and pulled out a knife.

"Now if only I could cut that suit off of you." Joker smiled, one hand on his hip the other flinging the knife around carelessly.

A sudden image of Joker in a French maid's outfit holding a feather duster instead of a knife flashed into my head.

"Now wouldn't it be better if I was in a French maid's outfit with a feather duster instead of a knife?"

Get out of my head you crazy clown!

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to sjt1988, Hattersglasschild, and SakuraBlossom58 for reviewing my last chapter. There is a possible oneshot of Bruce and Faith's night or nights together, tell me in a review if this would be something you would like to read. Thanks to all who read my story and I'll try (because most times I fail) to update soon.**


	13. Lucky Number Thirteen

**AN: Happy Valentine's Day! (Belated I know.) Two things before you read. Note the rating change. I didn't change it to M for nothing. And note the username change. I am now DramaDork1823 instead of Crissana Collins. **

Chapter 13

Lucky Number Thirteen

Joker POV

"Joker do not cut off the suit. I already had to get on replaced after our encounter that led you to get captured and led to Arkam the first time around." I smiled.

"How many times have I been on my way to Arkam then escaped?" I asked.

"Too many to count." Bruce put his head in his hand wearily.

"Now now don't get all exhausted on me. We still need to have some fun. If I remember correctly you did initiate it. Meaning in my rule book-"

"You don't have any rules." Batman interrupted.

"Now don't go interrupting and that's a lie. I do have rules I just want to make you think that I have none. So in my rule book that means that I can do whatever I want to you."

"Joker." The vigilante warned.

"It won't hurt." I said matter of factly. "I only give out pleasure when I'm with you, that a complete and totally lie but let's go with it for tonight." My voices slowly went down into a whisper. I got up and whispered in Bruce's ear "And maybe for another nights as well." Batman shivered. I kissed Batman face right next to his ear lightly. My lips formed a trail to Batman's mouth. I hungrily kissed Bruce on the lips and placed my tongue gently into Bruce's mouth. Bruce broke the kiss.

"Do you have a maids outfit?" Batman asked.

"Now there you go interrupting again. But possibly." I flirted. "Might just have one under all this purple and green." I turned around, .y back towards Bruce. I pushed off my purple jacket and let it fall to the floor. I turned back around. "I think this needs a little more grandeur." I saw more like felt Batman roll his eyes. I turned to him. "What? Everything could use a little bit more grandeur, even you suit could use a little more…" I paused to think "… sparkle." Brucey groaned and I let out a little giggle. I swayed my hips as I walked to the door to my other room and I could feel the vigilante's eyes on me. I opened the door, turned around and gave Batman a little wink. I closed the door behind me and walked quickly and quietly pass the sleeping clowns to the fridge. I opened the fridge door quietly trying not to wake any clowns so that don't disrupt us, not that they would they know that whatever sounds may be coming from the other room not to come unless I call. I grab a bottle of cheap wine. I quickly cross the floor again this time to the cabinets to get two wine glasses, then it's back to the door. I open the door slowly and inch my way through.

I walk up to him sitting in his chair. I set the wine glasses and the wine bottle down. I pour both of us a healthy measure of wine just to loosen our worries tonight, not that they need it from what was going on before.

"Wine?" Bruce asked.

"I want to do this right. I want a little romance." I smiled.

"Does romance include you in a maids outfit?" Batman was joking with me, he was actually joking with me. I gaped at him noticing a little smile playing on his lips. "I seem to have finally rendered you speechless." I stuttered. He raised an eyebrow as his smile widened.

"Drink your wine and then you will have a show." My eyes twinkled with mischief. Bruce looked at me wearily. I just smile in response and took a long sip of wine. Bruce took a huge gulp of wine and started to choke on it. "You can't choke just yet there is nothing worthy of choking in your mouth yet." Batman spewed out the rest of the wine in his mouth. He recovered quickly though.

"Who says I'll have anything worthy in my mouth. I mean you do look kind of small." Batman looked me up and down.

"You will see differently very soon. You have to finish this glass of wine first." I took the last swig of my wine and stared intently at Bruce. He grumbled and quickly drank the rest of his wine. I poured him another glass and I got up and stood in front of him. "Now time for the show."

I undo the top button of my vest giving Brucey my sexy eyes. I slowly slip the other one out and I give Bruce a wink. I undo the final and third button but I hold that point closed. I hold up a finger to Bruce as I turn around and slip the vest of my shoulders. I turn my head to look at Bruce and I give him a little shoulder shrug. I cross my arms over my chest as if hiding my precious jewels and turn around to face Batsy again. My arms stay crossed and my fingers undo the first few buttons on my shirt. I grabbed the collar of my shirt and peeled it down ward to show a little bit of bare chest then back up again giving Batman a look as if he was a pervert trying to have a sneak peak. I unbuttoned the rest to reveal the top of a maids outfit. I saw Bruce shift in his chair with tension.

"Don't worry. I'll get to you soon enough." I paused. "But if you try to rush things you won't be getting anything. No pleasure at all." I giggled. My hands rubbed my crotch and Bruce couldn't take his eyes off that small constant movement. I started to breath heavily. Bruce gulped trying to bring moisture back into his mouth. I unzipped my pants. Bruce's eyes were on my hand the entire time hoping to see some more but instead of what he wanted my maids outfit popped out of the zipper. I slowly pushed down my pants revealing more and more maids outfit until all that was left was my bare legs. I kicked off my pants and settle down onto the bed behind me.

From my position Brucey could see the fabric that my cock was pushing up. His hands rubbed the table. I could tell he wanted to push the shirt right up, exposing my lower half. I decided to tease him a little bit more. Without removed the fabric I started rubbing my cock again slowly and purposefully. I moaned softly as the pressure slowly started to build up inside of me. I was not about to cum all over the pristine out so I finally removed the fabric to show my hard dick.

"That is better that I thought it would be." Batman commented seeming to get some of his wits back.

"Told ya." I winked. I placed my hand on my cock and started to slowly pump. I started to moan again getting loader and louder with each pump. Soon Bruce started moaning with me.

"Oh god Joker. You're making me insane, just let me.."

"Not yet Brucey my dear." I couldn't mutter much else after that. I was about to cum and Batman knew it.

"Could I just have one touch?"

"No." I force out. "Oh god!" I groan. "Almost little bit more. Come on." I exploded into my hand. I lay my head back panting. I hear the squeak of Batman getting out of his chair. "Stay where you are." I grumbled. His shuffling of footsteps stopped. I got off the bed and I saw Batman leaning up against the table waiting. 'Perfect' I thought 'just perfect'. I arranged the outfit perfectly around me and I waltz to Bruce. "I am going to have some fun with you." I giggled and Batman shivered. I pushed him on to the table, the wine bottle and glasses flying to the floor with the sound of breaking glass and the splash of liquid.

"Won't you clowns hear and see what's going on" Batman asked suddenly.

"No, they are used to me making such… noises in the middle of the night." I smiled. Bruce shook his head. He started to roll his eyes as I straddled him on the table and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Oh god Joker." He breathed out then continues the kiss. I slipped my tongue into his mouth teasingly. I explored his mouth with my tongue tasting every surface available. I tried to get his tongue into my mouth but I stopped him. He was not going to rush things out of pure need. After a few more moments of exploring I patiently allowed Bruce access to my mouth. His tongue swirled and danced inside my mouth making me shiver. I grabbed his shoulders as if holding on for dear life forcing our mouths closer together. "Like this." Batman teased breaking the kissed.

"Oh god yes. "I said releasing his shoulders and grabbing his head to force him into another kiss. Bruce pushed me away.

"You had your fun teasing me, now time for some of my fun." Brucey gave me a wicked smile. I gulped. Uh oh. What have I done? He kissed my nose then each cheek. He traces my jaw line with his lips then continues down my neck stopping just momentarily to suck at my Adam's apple. I gave a weak whimper. He kissed along the edge of my bodice. He pulled down my sleeves exposing my shoulders. He pushed the top down to my wait as he leaned his head in to grab a nipple with his teeth. I let a squeak and he starts to nibble.

"Bruce. Mmm. Bruce. Why do you torture me so?"

He lifted his head up momentarily to say, "This isn't torture. It's just pure pleasure." He bit my nipple again.

"No this is torture." I groaned. Bruce switched nipples. I whimpered as he fingered the other one. "Fuck Bruce."

"Not just yet." He mumbled into my chest smiling. He removed his mouth and pushed my off the table getting up himself. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto the bed roughly.

"No we are having some fun." I grinned. Brucey quirked an eyebrow. He walked over to he walked over to me jumped on the bed and pinned my down. He attacked my lips fiercely. Bruce rubbed his hands up and down my chest, trailing a finger along the line of my muscles. He twirled a thumb around one nipple than the other. He squeezed both nipples roughly.

"Oh Brucey." I gasped. He removed his hands from my chest and placed them on my ankles. He rubbed his fingers along the side of my legs slowly moving upward. He stopped momentarily to tickle the back of my knees. I laughed.

"Oh god that laugh." I heard him whisper to himself. Then he said aloud. "I seem to have found a ticklish spot." He grinned evilly.

"Now don't you go getting any ideas." I wagged a finger at him. He brushed the back of my knee. "I-" He did it again. "-told you hahaha HaHa HAHAHA." He tickled the back of my knees fiercely. "Oh go haha please stop hehehahahe."

"What was that?" Batman said tickling me harder.

"Ple-hease stop haha. Ple-he-he-he-hease sto-ha-ha-pa" The tickling ceased but I couldn't seem to control my laughter. Batman closed his eyes and breathed heavily. This made me laugh even harder. I controlled my laughter for a moment to say "Does my laughter… rattle you?' sweetly.

"Only in an enjoyable way." I laughed harder. "mmmm" he moaned. He kept his eyes closed as his hands continues up my legs. This time his fingers rubbed the inside. He rubbed the most sensitive area of my inner thighs and my laughter ceased immediately.

"Oh god Bruce." His hands moved from thighs to my cock. He made just the lightest of touches but it sent me sky high. "FUCK." He stroked my cock with his fingertips. "Oh Brucey." He blew gently on my tip. "You want to kill me don't you?"

"Not tonight." His fingers stoked the length of my cock. Up and down he went. He closed his entire hand around my dick. He started pumping slowly. I groaned incapable of words. He rubbed his thumb across my head.

"Fucking shit aah." Batman continued pumping building me up to my climax. "Almost."

"Not yet." He stopped pumping.

"Wha-" My question was answered when he placed his hot mouth on my length. He moved his mouth back and forth his hot breath tickling my head. I started to squirm, my body not being able to handle it much more. My body tightened up and then I exploded into Bruce's mouth shuddering. "Oh god Bruce." I panted.

"Having fun?" Brucey asked.

"Definitely." I replied.

"Good." He said "because you about to get some more fun." He swiped at the excess cum that was leaking out of my tip and then he flipped me over onto my stomach. He wiped the cum, that was on his finger, around and in my entrance. He removed his restricting Kevlar and advance towards me. He rubbed his tip on my entrance this made me instantly horny again. He paused for a moment, and then forceful pushed his hard cock into me. I gasped.

"Mmm this is some good fun." He slammed in even farther leaving me breathless. He grabbed my hips roughly. My cheeks banged into his pelvis and he moved in even deep. He nails dug into my hips making moan in pleasure. His fingers found my dick and his nails scraped against it. "Oh Brucey." He scrapped his nail up and down my length in time with his own trusts. Soon I was nearing my climax again and by the sound of Batman's breathing so was he. His trust became more frantic and his nails dug more deeply into my cock. He let out a shuddering moan and he came inside of me. Feeling his cum fill me I came into his hand.

"Now it is my turn to have some fun with you." I giggled. I jostled off the back. I turn to look at Batman. "Stay here." I say. I open the door to my other room.

"What do you need this time?" He asked. I stopped to think about it.

"Equipment." I smiled and walked through the door closing it behind me. I walked to the corner of the room where I keep some of my more interesting belongings. I take out what I need and I head back into the room. Batman looks at me strangely when he see what I hold in my hands.

"That is your equipment." He said motioning to the handcuffs, rope, a gag, and a toy.

"Yes." I looked at the bed contemplating where I wanted him. "Lean up against the head board." He hesitated as if to say something then placed his back on the head board. I set my things down on the table and I grabbed the handcuffs first. I handcuffed his hands to the top of the bed posts. I reached for the rope. There were two pieces of it, exactly what I needed. I grabbed his first foot and tied it to the side of the bed. I did the same thing to the second foot. "One last thing." I said more to myself than to him and I picked up the gag and placed it in his mouth. "Perfect."

I wanted him to relax so that when I started on him his body would concentrate only on the pleasure and not on any pain so I started to massage his body little by little. I started with his fingers; doing one at a time. Then I went on to his hands which was scarred and rough. Next it was his wrists which was hard seeing as the cuff where in the way. I moved up his arm to his elbow. Then I gently massaged his bicep. I moved up to his shoulder and started massaging his back. This man was pure muscle. There was nothing else more attractive than that. I reach his lower back and then I started massaging his chest. I passed up the nipple for now. I would get them later. I stop at his hip and moved to his feet. I could tell that he was about to fall asleep. "good' I though. It means I'll have to wake him up and that in and of itself will be interesting. I moved up his leg to his knew not pausing to tickle at the back of it. I continue moving upward and I finally get to his hips. I look up to see him fast asleep. Now comes the fun part.

I gently get up and get my toy. I set it at the base of his cock. I won't turn it on just yet. I need to get into position first. I straddle him and place a hand on his chest and the other moved to turn on the little vibrating bead. As I turn it on I start to rub his nipples with both hands and his eyes fly open. He lets out a startled groan. His dick which had gone lip in sleep hardened again and I felt it brush up against my ass. When his nipples were done being abused I get off him and removed the vibrating bead. I duck under his arm and situate myself behind him. I pushed the bead up against his entrance.

"Oh god." He mumbled into his gag. I pull the bead off. I press my back up against the head board grabbing his hips. I pull them back ward and settle his entrance on my tip. I wait for a moment the force him down; entering him completely. He growls. I take the bead and place it back at the base of his cock, making sure it won't move and then I leave it there. I moved his up and down creating the friction I need. Batman is quiet at first but then as I move faster and turn up the bead he get louder and louder until both us are almost at our climax. After a few more moment I explode into Bruce. I can tell by his moans he is very close to coming. I remove my hand from his hips and I place them on his cock. Pumping until his sticky sweetness get all over my hands. I wipe my hand on a towel I hid under my pillow earlier today. I take off his gag and remove his handcuff his legs stay tied because I'm unable to reach. He reached down to his foot then swears.

"What the hell type of knots are these?" He questioned.

"Just push your feet outwards and then up." He did so and he was able to slip out of the rope. We slid down under the covers and laid there together in silence. "You know today is my birthday."

"November thirteenth. Interesting."

"Yeah lucking number thirteen."

"Why is it lucky number thirteen?"

"Well it's the thirteenth and I finally got you in bed with me. Then there is the fact that by my count there is thirteen big events that proceeded this."

"Really what were they?"

"This is not gonna be in order. Okay there was the time when I killed Rachel. Sorry about that by the way." He said nothing so I continued. "Then there is the time when I made Harvey into Two Face. Then when I attacked Harvey thinking it was you. I got caught twice. I count that as one. I blew up Gotham General. I blew up the MCU. I killed the commissioner. I kill the judge. I almost killed you. I broke out of Arkam. I kidnapped your girlfriend. I kidnapped those four girls. And I blew up a bus. That is thirteen things." I stopped then. I could hear Batman counting over the things I just said.

"Yes. Lucky number thirteen."

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it myself. After teasing you with little hints here and there. I think you deserved some real action. Thanks to Rock The Rain, sjt1988, foxgodess07, and SakuraBlossom58 for reviewing my last chapter. I will try to update soon.**_


	14. Chapter 14

This story will be discontinued until further notice. I thank you all for reading this.


End file.
